


Break Me Down

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Other, Spolier For Recent Streams, Welcome to: i help a bunch of nuerodivergent teens by giving someone they project onto comfort, Wilbur has a breakdown, hes not in for a good time, yes i reserve the right to call you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Wilbur breaks. Techno fights. Tommy and Tubbo watch.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Family Dyamnic Only
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078505
Comments: 16
Kudos: 659





	Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, someone on the disc said I needed to post this and I was like "aight." hope yall enjoy!  
> Also ive given up on mcyttober bc my motivation for it died as soon as it started sorry to anyone who wanted more.  
> Please do leave you thoughts in the comments! You have no idea how much they matter to me!

“You can stop pretending, Tubbo.”

Tubbo stared at Wilbur in confusion. The man had looked more disheveled than the past few days, dark bags under his eyes that looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He gulped. Something was wrong, if the frantic signs Tommy was making at him was anything to go by. 

“Wilbur?” He asked carefully. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Laughter. A sickening laugh escaped the taller as he shut the chest in front of him, slowly turning to face him. 

“ _ I said, _ ” he started, “you can stop pretending. We all know whose side you're really on.” 

Tubbo cautiously took a step back. “I don’t-”

Wilbur stomped his foot down, the sad smile on his face replaced with a scowl. “You’re telling Jschaltt everything we say, huh?” 

Tubbo gaped. “Wh- why would I-”

“Your reaction proves as much. You’re no better than Eret,” the words sink into his skin like venom melting through steel. His leader, his idol,  _ someone he wanted to call brother,  _ said to his face he was a filthy traitor, without a hint of satire or doubt. 

It hurts. 

“Wilbur, enough!” Tommy called out from behind him. “I already told you, Tubbo’s-”

“Tubbo’s his fucking right hand man! Tubbo is to him what you are to me, Tommy.” Wilbur turned away from him, instead glaring at the blonde-haired teen behind him. “Why  _ wouldn’t  _ he betray us? He’s got a higher position, more respect-”

“Shut up!” Tommy yelled. “Tubbo doesn’t care about that, right?!” 

He frantically nodded. He didn’t know where Wilbur had gotten these ideas, but he was forever glad that Tommy still trusted him. 

“Who’s side are you on, Tommy?” Wilbur asked, slowly pulling out his sword. “ I intend to get rid of all the traitors in here, and I don’t care if you’re one of them.” Tubbo could tell that he definitely did care, from the quiver in his voice and tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I’m on yours, but-”

“If you’re on mine, then you’ll let me do this.”

“No!” Tommy pulled out his own sword, running till he and Wilbur were a good 3 feet apart. The ravine seemed to have gone deathly silent, every bat and mob holding its breath as the tension grew. “Tubbo isn’t like Eret at all! You’re going crazy!” 

“I’m...going crazy?” and then laughter. More sick laughter, bordering on insane and maniacal. “What you call ‘going crazy’, I call realizing the truth. Everyone is out to get us Tommy. Every person who says they're an ally is a liar. Including….” He spun back around, taking another step towards the brunette. “Our very own Tubbo.” 

The sound of an ender pearl shattering echoed throughout the cave as Tommy appeared in front of him, sword still tightly grasped in his hand. “I won’t let you hurt him.” 

“Then I guess I’ll hurt you both.” 

The fear that filled Tommy's eyes is hard to ignore as Wilbur stepped closer to them, sword dragging on the ground and making an awful screeching sound. They both were backed up against a wall, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from their ex-president. 

“Tommy, do you have any more pearls?” 

“No! Tubbo listen, get out your shield. You’re going to need it.” 

Tubbo gulped as he followed Tommy’s orders. “Are we really fighting Wilbur?” 

Tommy hesitated, before hardening his resolve. “I guess so.” 

“I thought bullying children was  _ my  _ thing, Wilbur.” 

Everyone looked up as Techno slowly made his way down the stairs, the tense atmosphere seemingly lost on him. “You’re not trying to steal my thing are you? I’m hurt.” 

“Ah, Techno!” Wilbur called out. “I was wanting to talk to you actually.” 

Techno tilted his head as he reached the ground floor. “Really?” 

“Yeah! About your relationship with Schaltt!” 

Techno froze for a second, eyes darting to the two teens behind Wilbur as he got a feel for the tone of the room. “You mean the hits I did for him?” 

“Well that, and the hits you’re doing right now! The one on me and Tommy?” Wilbur spoke with a large, crazed smile, stepping away from the two of them as he faced his new target. Techno looked down at his nails, somehow very uninterested in the conversation. 

“The last hit I did for him was about a year ago. He hasn’t paid me anything to kill you two.” 

“Not yet,” Wilbur spat out. “Because you haven’t finished the job, have you? I’m still here. And I’ve figured out your little game.” 

Tommy took a step forward, looking ready to strike. “Wilbur, that’s-”

“Suppose I am,” Techno interrupted, taking everyone off guard. “Suppose he did hire me. Suppose I’ve been waiting for the chance to kill you and you’ve just exposed me. What are you going to do now?” 

Wilbur hesitated, clearly not expecting Techno’s response. “I… I’ll have to kill you then.” 

“Then do it.” 

“What?” 

Techno stared at Wilbur straight on, taking out his own sword.  _ “Kill me.”  _

Wilbur took a step back, almost frightened by Techno’s words. He shook his head. “Fine.” 

And then he charged. 

He swung ereactilly at the pinkette, form and grace lost on him as he let his anger take over, aiming for every spot he knew would hurt. 

Techno didn’t flinch or strike back, simply blocking every hit with relative ease. His eyes remained on Wilbur’s, as if that in itself was an attack. 

Wilbur growled in frustration, going from side swings to overhead slashes as he tried to hit Techno, to no avail. Everything he threw at Techno was simply blocked and parried. 

“I hate you,” he growled. “I hate you so much.” 

Techno refused to break. 

Tubbo and Tommy watched the fight in shock as the two fought up and down the ravine. It wasn’t hard to notice how tired Wilbur was getting, his movements becoming sluggish and weak. 

“Fight me, dammit,” he hissed. “Fight me!” 

Techno didn’t respond, instead blocking his next attack and knocking the sword out of Wilbur’s hands the moment they were open. It landed a good five feet away from them, sticking right out in front of the two spectators. 

Wilbur stared at his lost weapon in shock, before returning his eyes to his opponent. Techno didn’t look the slightest bit phased, while he felt like he was ready to collapse at any minute. 

“Are you done?” Techno asked in a bored tone. 

The fury in Wilbur’s eyes sparked up again as he launched towards him, hands clenched in a fist as he prepared to throw a hook straight to Techno’s face. 

Techno threw his own sword to the side, blocking every punch and kick the ex-president could muster with his own hands. Wilbur’s grunts and growls were beginning to die down as the pure exhaustion of fighting started to hit him full force. 

Eventually, his punches became little more than glorified slaps, his eyes beginning to close. With one last attempt at a punch, he collapsed to the stone floor, only to be caught by his opponent. 

Techno simply waited there, letting Wilbur attempts to punch his chest and face simmer out on there own. There was no anger in his golden eyes, just pain and sadness. 

“I-I… fight me, you fucking coward! Why aren’t you-”

Wilbur stopped himself, a mix between a sob and a yell escaping his throat. More tears began to leak out of his eyes as he curled into Techno’s chest, finally letting everything out. Techno began to run his fingers through his hair, letting his younger brother finally break. 

Wilbur’s wails echoed throughout the cavern, almost startling the teens despite them watching the whole thing. Carefully, Tommy started to make his way over to the other two, with Tubbo trailing close behind. 

“Is it…?” Tommy quietly asked. Techno nodded, patting the stone floor as an invitation. Tommy slowly lowered himself, leaning on Techno as he let his own tears escape. 

Tubbo started to come closer as well, sitting down and silently intertwining his fingers with Wilbur’s. 

“T-Tubbo,” he managed to choke out. “I-I’m sor-”

“It’s ok,” he said. “It’s going to be ok.” 

Everything was going to be okay, sooner or later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
